Misfits
by Dorito5XG
Summary: Vampires, werewolves, angels, demons, witches, you name them! A world full of terrifying beings that lurk in the shadows of America. You'd expect them to be an expert in hunting and what they have to do with their lives but no. Every Powerful monster sends their child in America's school for Misfits: M.O.B Academy. Of course, non-monsters a.k.a humans know nothing of the sorts.
1. chapter 1

Peri's Pov. (Peridot)

Waking up when the sun is still down is one of my many skills.

No one would know what happened or who did something and most importantly, no one would bother me.

I stretched and yawned and read the time, 4:23 am.

Nice.

I got up from bed and tiptoed out of my room, I don't want to be caught by anyone. You see, I'm a werewolf and having like, 200 or so people living with me in the pack house gets a little I don't know, annoying?

It's so freaking loud in here in the afternoon, good thing I'm not here during weekdays.

My mom, the Luna makes me go to this school or academy called M.O.B, I don't know why they named it like that.

Maybe the founder likes Minecraft?

Nahh, so I am the Alpha's daughter, I know such a big deal right? All those people bowing whenever I or my parents walk by is very, how do I say this, unsettling.

I know that we get respected because of our high ranks but man, don't they get stiff necks from bowing too much?

I didn't realize that I bumped into someone until they coughed. I looked up and saw one of my friends,

"Heyy Jasper, what are you doing here so early hehe?" I bit my lip hoping that she wouldn't tell on me because of our friendship.

She smirked. "What about you runt? What are you doing here so early?" she said.

I gulped and her smirk widened when she heard it. Jasper was like, a foot taller than me so I had to look up so I could see her. She also likes to call me runt 'cause I'm... Small.

Anyways, " I'm just going for my morning run, please don't tell mom and dad, Pleeease." I begged her.

It was a blow to my pride and ego because I should be the one for someone to beg over, I'm the Alpha's daughter for Moon Goddess' sake!

"And why should I not tell on you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Because you loooove me?" I said, a sheepish smile made its way into my lips.

She chuckled and ruffled my hair. "Alright, alright. But you owe me!" she exclaimed and I grinned. I thanked her and I speed walked towards the front door.

I made sure no one was around and I closed my eyes and shifted.

I could feel my flesh turning into fur and my bones rearranged. As I opened my eyes, my senses sharpened.

My wolf was beautiful to my eyes.

She was the color of my hair, blonde and she has my emerald green eyes. She has darker blonde fur that covers her paws. I sniffed the air and I smelt werewolves all around me.

'Must be the pack' I thought. I bolted and ran through the forest, the wind blowing against my body, the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

I stopped in a clearing and panted. I laid down the grass and huffed.

Then I heard it, the snapping of wood.

My ears twitched and I glanced at the direction the sound came from. I was confused.

I sniffed the air and froze.

Vampire.

I ran and ran until I reached the pack house and I crashed through the living room. Soon enough, I heard footsteps thumping on the ground.

I saw my father looking around frantically and his eyes set on me.

"What happened?! Are you hurt? Tell me!" He growled. I whimpered and his eyes softened.

He came near me and patted my fur. I nuzzled my nose on his face. He carried me upstairs to my room and told me to shift and put on some clothes.

"After you're done, you're gonna tell me what happened okay?" He said firmly, I only nodded as he closed the door.

I sighed, can a wolf sigh? Anyway, I sighed and started to shift back. I opened my eyes and saw myself stark naked. I shuffled through my drawers and found decent clothes.

I put on my underwear, a black shirt, some cargo pants and a green sweater. After making myself look nice I went downstairs to the living room to see my parents sitting on the couch.

"Okay, what happened?" My father looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Uh, well I was running outside so I could get fresh air. Then I stepped into this clearing. After that, I-I heard something. I smelt it." My father and mother's eyes were on me the whole time I was explaining, it made me nervous.

"And??" my father added.

"It w-was a um.." Both of them looked at me with anticipation. My father's were much of an impatient one though.

"A v-vampire..." I looked down as I said those words... I heard a snarl come out of my father and a growl from my mother.

"How dare those bloodsuckers come into our lands." My dad's eyes turned black for a second. My mom held his shoulder and he calmed down a little. I heard his voice in the pack link and he was calling the pack warriors to come this instant.

After a few minutes the warriors came in the living room. When I said that the pack lived inside a pack house, I didn't mean the whole pack. We were like a little village a few miles away from the town and academy. They discussed things and I sat next to my mom.

"Mom, did I do something wrong today? I think I got dad upset." I said in a tiny whisper. She side hugged me and told me not to worry about it.

I shouldn't have gone outside... What if I got hurt?! I rested my head on my mom's shoulders and I drifted off to sleep.


	2. chapter 2

Lapis' Pov

I woke up drenched in sweat, my heart beating fast. What am I saying, I don't have a heartbeat, vampires don't have one.

But I was still sweating though. I had to go and get some air or else I'd suffocate. I ran outside our house and went straight to the forest.

You see, since my family and I are vampires, we don't have to live in a giant pack house like those mutts. Werewolves are so old school, but I can't deny that almost all of them are extremely attractive.

Werewolves and vampires have naturally god-like features, that's why people mostly drool at the thought of us even though we could possibly kill them in an instant. As I ran through the forest, I could feel the rush of adrenaline coursing through my veins and I made an abrupt stop.

Something's wrong. I could feel it, smell it even. It was still dark since it's still 4am, but I could see perfectly. I could sense that I wasn't alone in the woods.

I may have huge amount of strength and speed but our senses aren't as great as those of werewolves. That's the only thing that made me admire their kind. After a minute waiting in the center of the woods, I sneaked around to see what the other presence was.

I saw a clearing and a figure laying down the grass. It was a wolf. A beautiful one, it made me tilt my head to the side and admire its features. It wasn't white nor was it black, it was the perfect shade of blonde fur and a batch of darker fur on her paws. I know that its a she-wolf because it was average sized yet much bigger than normal wolves. Maybe she was a daughter of a ranked wolf? It could be possible. While I was admiring her I didn't notice that I stepped on a fallen branch and the wolf was on high alert. I closed my eyes and kept quiet so she wouldn't be able to hear me and I heard grass rustling. She ran away and left. I sighed and opened my eyes. I walked over to where she was laying and saw pieces of dried leaves. Almost all of them were brown. An orange colored leaf caught my eye. I picked it up and sniffed it. Her scent was still there, then I decided to take the leaf and I ran back home. After running upstairs to my room, I took my favorite book and placed the leaf inside and placed the book on my nightstand. I wonder if I'll see her again. I'm turning Sixteen in a few months that means I'll get to know who my beloved is. I look forward to who I'll spend my eternity with. I went to bed and closed my eyes. Hoping that I'll fall asleep.

Later in the afternoon...

I woke up by the sound of my alarm clock and I threw it all the way across my room. I groaned as it smashed into little pieces. I rubbed my eyes to get the sleep away and stretched. I made sure the curtains were covering the windows and I went to the bathroom to take a bath. I didn't close the curtains just so that people wouldn't peek on me, I did it because I don't want to burn. I may not die and fall into ashes because of the sun but I could still get seriously hurt. Why add windows? Well, my dad thought that it was a good idea so people wouldn't think of things they shouldn't think of. As I finished bathing, I covered myself in a towel and took clothes out of my walk-in-closet.

I grabbed a black and white long sleeved shirt and a red flannel, and I picked some short shorts. I put on my knee high socks and red converse. I headed downstairs and saw dad sitting on the barstool next to the counter.

"Hey dad." I kissed him on his cheek.

"How are you honey? I heard thumping on your room earlier this morning. You better not have boys hiding up there." He told me with a smirk. My eyes widened at what he said.

"C'mon Dad, don't be ridiculous. You know I'm waiting for my beloved and nobody can change the fact that I'll be single 'till I meet him. That's final." I explained. My father looked at me with a smile.

"I know you won't betray your beloved by having boyfriends but, don't you think that you need to have a little fun?" He said. I laughed.

"Dad, I'm still Sixteen. I have my whole life ahead of me and even if I'm a hundred or so years old, I'd still be young like you and mom. How old are you guys?? 600 or something?? You guys look like you're 35 or less. Don't worry." I explained and he smiled at me. He enveloped me in a hug and we stayed like that until we heard a cough.

"Am I missing out on something? 'Cause I really wanna know what happened. Also c'mere, I want to join that hug train." My mom went over to us with her arms wide and hugged Dad and I. I squeezed them and I let go of the hug.

"So, are you ready for school tonight Lapis? Have you packed your things? Do you need anything else? What if you get bullied?! Oh no, call me if something happens okay?" My mom went wild, she kept on pacing over and over again.

"Mom, I'll be fine. No one's gonna bully me. And if they do, they'll have to answer to this." I raised my fist. My mom chuckled and hugged me again.

"Oh darling, I'm going to miss you. Just remember to call or visit sometime okay? Now, let's take all of your clothes and other thing to the car and your father will drive you to the academy." She said. I only nodded and went upstairs to carry some of the boxes. Did I mention that I'm leaving my home? Yeah, the academy requires us to stay there at all costs, kinda like a boarding school. It's fine by me, I don't know about the others though.

As we took my luggage and place them in the car, I kissed my mom goodbye as Dad started the car. We waved goodbye and drove to the academy.


	3. chapter 3

3rd POV.

As Lapis went with her Father to the academy at night, Peridot was just starting to carry her luggage in the morning. Jasper helping her with her boxes and lifting them towards the car. Jasper was the beta's daughter. Unlike Peridot, she likes to live her life partying and getting with males. She doesn't go mating with every male she gets together with. She also likes to save herself for her mate, but she wants to have fun before that happens. As they started to place the items in the car, Peri's Father, Alpha Ezekiel, talked to her about the vampires.

Peri's Pov (Peridot)

"What is it Dad? Need anything? I said as I placed the last box.

"Yes you see, since the academy is a bit far off, I'm going to ask a few pack warriors to come with you so that you'll be protected." He said while patting my head.

What? Now I won't have any of my privacy now that I'll have some warriors around me all the time.

"Uh Dad? Why do I have to get some pack warriors with me? I'll be fine." I reassured him that I would be fine without the extra people but he just insisted.

"I know that you'll feel uncomfortable with these people but don't worry. I'm only doing this for your protection. And the problem with these vampires are making my wolf uneasy. Since you're the Alpha's daughter, you're likely going to be targeted by enemies. Do you understand that?" He looked me in the eyes with worry and care. I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Okay Dad, but only if Jasper comes with me." I said grinning. He chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"Okay kiddo, I'll make sure Jasper comes with you." He said and went inside to talk to Jasper.

I sighed and leaned against the car doors. I hope that going to this school is worth it. I waited for Jasper to come out and went inside the car.

"So, I'm coming with you then? Awesome. I'm gonna check out all those other people and see who could be my mate." She said smiling with her teeth showing out. Every other monster or whatever humans call us send their child to M.O.B, not only the powerful Families can go there but the lower ranks too. It doesn't require us powerful to go there but it is suggested so that we may learn how to lead or how to take care of ourselves. They have different classes, some with only one species and some with mixed species. As my dad came out of the house to drive Jasper and I to the academy, I couldn't help but feel sad that I'm leaving the pack house. I'm happy to have my freedom but I feel so lonely now. I guess being close to almost everyone was the reason I was happy here.

"C'mon kiddo, we have to go. You guys are gonna be late if we don't hurry up." My dad said as he got in the car. I sighed and get in the passenger seat next to him and Jasper sat behind us. My mom came near the window and kissed my cheek.

"Be careful okay hon? I don't want to receive any calls from the Academy saying you misbehaved, okay? I love you Peri, don't forget that." My mom gave me a sad smile and it made the back of my eyes sting.

I blink the tears away and told her I loved her too. I closed the window and we were off to the academy.

Night time...

Lapis' Pov

I had already settled in my dorm. Remember that I cane here last night? It gave me enough time to roam around the halls. I made sure that I came back to the dorm once the sun started shining. I didn't want to get burnt. I was laying down my bed while playing in my phone. I looked towards the empty bed across from mine and sighed. When will my roomate come? The secretary told us that we are required to have roomates so the bonds between other monsters could expand and have treaties and such. I heard a knock on the door.

I yelled, "Come in!" and a girl that looked like my age came in with lots of boxes behind her. Woah, she looks cute. I may be a girl but having this one as my roomate might change that. I'm just kidding. I went up to her and held my hand.

"Hey, the name's Lapis, Lapis Lazuli." I waited for her to set down her things and she went to me.

"Peridot Greene, but you can call me Peri." She said and went straight for my hand.

As our hands touched, I felt a jolt of electricity and pulled my hand aways from hers.

"Ow, what was that?" She said, wagging her hand to get the jolt off.

"I dunno, but let's not talk about that." I said and sat down my bed.

As I sat, I smelt a familiar scent towards her. Smells like wolf. My eyes widened and I blurted,

"You're a werewolf?! What the heck? I thought my roommate's going to be a witch or something!" I shouted.

Her eyes widened. She sniffed the air and made a disgust face. Okay now that hurts my feelings.

"And you're a vampire? What the actual fvck is going on here. Don't they know that they should keep us apart."

She said slapping her hand on her forehead. She sniffed the air again. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Wait a second. You're the vampire that I smelt in the woods! What where you doing there?! Sucking the daylights out of someone?" She sneered at me.

Oh, so she was the gorgeo- I mean wolf I saw. I scoffed.

"Hey, just because I am a vampire doesn't mean that I have to suck someones blood. I just do it for fun."

I grinned at her showing her my sharp fangs.

She gave me a low growl and started finishing her things. After she was finished, she laid down on her bed and ate some gum. She popped one in her mouth and I saw her teeth. Her top and bottom canines were incredibly sharp.

"So, when I saw you the other day, you were in your wolf form right?" I said like it was no big deal.

She sat up quickly. And pointed a finger at me.

"Wait, you were spying on me?! Why the heck would you do that?" She exclaimed.

I shrugged, "I dunno, I just saw you and saw your wolf. Are you a ranked wolf by the way? Judging from your wolf's size I mean. You guys have a lot of difference in height." I chuckled.

I found it funny, I mean who wouldn't? Her human form is small like she was 5'4 and her wolf is like huge.

She snarled. "My Father's the Alpha, so you shut your mouth before he gets a word of you mocking me." She bared me her sharp teeth.

And did she just use her Alpha tone on me? Wow, small but fierce, I like those kind of people. I shut up and bowed my head in submission. What the heck? Why is my head bowing?! I'm not even a werewolf so why am I doing this?

She chuckled and I looked up at her.

"You know, for a vampire, you're actually fun to be with." She said patting my hair. After she lay her hand on me, another jolt sent her hand away.

"What the Fvck?!" Her eyes were wide again and I can't help but laugh.

I went near her and jabbed her cheek. Another jolt.

Her scurried away from me but I chased her. I pinched her ear, another jolt.

"Aaah! Stop it right now! It freakin' hurts man!" She pushed me off.

I giggled and went to bed. I realized it was night time so people woild probably be asleep. But some people in here were vampires, so I guess some are awake. But I'm pretty tired so I guess I'll just sleep all this out.

"G'night Peri, see ya tomorrow..." I whispered and fell asleep.


	4. chapter 4

Peri's Pov (Peridot)

I woke up, my eyes being blinded by the sun's rays. I looked over to my left to see Lapis smoking and writhing in pain. My wolf got alerted and I quickly closed the curtains and was by her side.

After a while, her breathing became slow and steady. I sighed in relief, I wasn't about to let my Friend get roasted. Friend, did lapis see me as a friend? After what happened last night, I hope she did.

I heard a groan come out of Lapis' mouth and she woke up.

"Ow, what happened to me?" She said, noticing the blisters on her skin. It started to lighten and heal itself.

"I just woke up and saw you were hurting, I closed the curtains so it would stop." I explained with tired eyes. I guess moving so quickly after waking up made me a little dizzy.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good." Lapis told me while feeling my forehead.

"I'm fine, don't worry." I said.

I brushed her hand away and went to my private desk. Each student gets their own desk. I opened my laptop and started emailing my parents.

10:17am

PeridotGreene: "hey Mom, Dad. I decided to put all my messages on dad's 'cause he always checks on it. So anyways, I've settled in my dorm and I hope that you'll also visit me here. That's all, bye..."

I clicked send and closed my laptop and sighed. I looked at Lapis and saw that she was staring at me. I raised my eyebrow and she shrugged. I stood up.

"Wanna go somewhere? It's kinda boring in here." I said while getting a hoodie from my part of the closet.

"Where to? I wouldn't mind if we go somewhere, just nowhere near the sunlight, okay? It still kinda stings." She said, rubbing her forearms.

I nodded and wore the hoodie, took the dorm room keys and went out with Lapis towards the cafeteria. The halls don't have windows in them, they only have lamps to light the way. As we went towards the cafeteria, I started to smell different kinds of scents. Another werewolf and a vampire, a witch, a demon and an angel, and a gargoyl. I opened the double door of the cafeteria and went in with Lapis.

As we neared, I saw a tall dark skinned she-wolf dressed ruggedly. She was stuck in a shift. Wolf ears, claws, fangs and all. She also has three eyes which made me do a double-take. She was sitting down with a poker face while using her phone.

Beside her was a witch: Tall, pointy nose, fair skin and the casual witch outfit. She was holding a metal staff with a spiraly design and a pointy end. I guess not all witches use brooms.

She was arguing with a werecat Small and a little pudgy, but she seems strong. Sharp claws and bushy tail..

Then there was a little boy. With claws, sharp teeth and little horns. He also got a demons tail, you know that tail with like an arrow looking point in the end. I was confused, where was the other vampire and the angel?

The kid saw us, he came to me and shook my hand.

"Hey there! I'm Steven, what's your name?" He said grinning. I heard a growl beside me. What the, I saw one of the pack warriors glaring at him. I pinched his shoulder and he looked at me.

"What the heck are you doing here?" I demanded answers, I thought they weren't gonna come 'till next week?

He bowed with respect. "I am very sorry future Luna, I thought he was a threat. Forgive me." He said.

I sighed and patted his back. "Just don't do that again. You're free to go, I'll just call you whenever I need you okay?" I said looking at him in the eyes. He nodded and left. As I turned to look at Steven, he looked at me with stars in his eyes, literally.

"Oh my god, you're a future Luna?! That is so awesome! I mean, it is an honor to be here with you." He bowed.

I rolled my eyes and placed my hand on his head. As I did that, I heard another growl come from their table.

I looked over and saw the other she-wolf glaring at me. I glared at her and a snarl came from the back of my throat. How dare she challenge me. She doesn't back down yet she stopped growling. I patted Steven,

"Hey, who are your friends over there?" I pointed at their table. He looked back and grin. He took my hand and I grabbed Lapis'. I felt a jolt but this time it didn't hurt. As Steven dragged us towards his friends, the arguing stopped and they turned to look at us. As we came closer, my heart rate started picking up. 'What if they don't like us' I thought to myself once we were infront of them.

"Hello, I am pearl. As you can see, I am a witch." She took her hand out and I shook hands with her.

I looked at the werecat expectantly.

"Sup, I'm amethyst but you can call me amy." She turned my hand into a fist and fist bumped me. Her voice had that raspy tone on it.

I looked at the tallest and she was looking at us.

"Garnet, pleased to meet your aqcuaintance." She said with a nod of her head. I nodded my head back.

"I'm Peridot from the Nightshade Pack. I am the Alpha's daughter and it was nice meeting you all." I said.

I saw Garnet's eyebrows rise in interest. I only narrowed my eyes and turned away.

"I'm Lapis, Lapis Lazuli. I'm a vampire." She said while grinning, showing her sharp fangs.

They nodded. I was confused, where was the other two?

"I didn't mean to be rude but, where are the other two? I swore I can still smell their scent. But there's no one else here though." I said, cocking my head to the side.

Garnet chuckled. "That would be me, the vampire one." She said.

I was flabbergasted. A wolf and a vampire in one body? How did that happen, is that even possible?

"I can sense you're confused. You see, my parents were opposites, a vampire and a werewolf. They were mates and beloveds. They loved each other, but they couldn't bear a child." She explained.

I frowned at that. It was sad that a parent can't have a pup or a child. It was heartbreaking.

"My parents were females. So, what they did was they came to a witch. That was Pearl's mother. She was still pregnant with her. My parents asked for a spell. The witch made it, then BAM, here I am." She said.

Okay, I can understand a little bit. But it's still confusing though.

"One day, I woke up. I was already this tall and I didn't know who I was. The witch explained that she was a friend and she fused both my mothers into one and that created me. My vampire mother was blind in one eye. As you can see I only have three." She said while pointing at her eyes.

I nodded in understanding and she stopped telling the story. I was still looking for the angel though.

"The angel is me! I'm a hybrid." Steven said. I looked at him with curiosity and he took out his wings. They were pure white with a little pink tinge in them.

"My mother was an angel but my dad was a demon. They met when my mom and her friends came here to Earth."

Steven said while pointing at his friends. More like guardians.

Well my questions were not left unanswered. i dismissed myself and went to the store inside the cafeteria. I bought some coffee for me and Lapis and went back to the table.

As I was drinking my coffee, the sun was almost setting. I guess we spent alot of time in here than we expected.

"C'mon Lapis, time to go." I said while tugging at her arm. She only nodded and came with me to our room.

"So, wasn't Steven so cute? I just wanted to pinch his chubby cheeks." She said while laughing.

A growl erupted from me and I covered my mouth. I looked at Lapis with wide eyes, her looking at me the same.

"What was that? Why did I do that..." I questioned myself. Lapis looked at me and shrugged.

I decided to play on my phone, trying to beat Flappy bird. My High score was only 18 and I got frustrated and frustrated when I kept on losing.

"What'cha doing there Peri?" Lapis said as she bounded towards my bed and sat.

"Playing Flappy bird I guess, this thing is so fvcking hard." I told her while glaring at the screen while I lost again.

"Here, let me. I'm pretty sure I can beat that." She said while smirking.

I raised my eyebrows, "Oh really? Well let's see if you'd really beat me." I grinned.

She took my phone and laid next to me. I sniffed and her scent hit me hard. I paid no mind and she started playing.

~10 minutes later~

My eyes were wide and Lapis was dancing happily. She beat my score! She was 28 points higher than my score. So that means she got 46 points in total. What the heck?! She stopped dancing and plopped down her bed and sighed. She looks tired.

"See ya tomorrow Peri, and male sure the curtains are closed this time." She said while frowning. I closed the curtains again and went to bed.

A sigh escaped my lips as I got up again. I went to get my towel and took some clothes and went to the bathroom. I forgot to take a bath today. As I bathed I heard someone singing.

I thought she was asleep by now? As I dried and covered myself with the towel, I slowly opened the door and saw Lapis singing softly.

"You know, you have a really good voice. Why don't you try the singing club?" I suggested.

She looked over to me and a pink tinge covered her cheeks. She looked away after that.

"Well, I'd rather join the swim team. I like the water, it makes me feel free." She said, shrugging her shoulders. "Thanks for the suggestion though."

I nodded and realized I forgot my clothes. I rolled my eyes internally and reached for my clothes and went back inside the bathroom.

I put on my clothes and left my hair a little messy. People always think that this is my normal hair style because its naturally spiky and Triangular-ish. I went out of the bathroom and went to my desk. I opened my laptop and looked to see if my parents sent me an email.

2:40pm

EzekielGreene: "Hey there pumpkin, how's your first day? Your mother and I were worried that something might happen to you, so we sent the pack warriors a bit early."

I was dumbfounded, so that's why that guy was here so early. I typed in,

6:30pm

PeridotGreene: "Hey dad, sorry I replied so late. It was fine, school didn't start yet. Maybe it will this week. I have a roomate though, she's fun to be around. I'll talk to you tomorrow 'kay? I love you guys."

I clicked send and almost immediately Dad replied.

6:32pm

EzekielGreene: "We love you too honey, your mom's beside me reading this haha. Just, be careful there okay?"

I smiled as I read the message.

6:33pm

PeridotGreene: "I know, I know. I love you guys too, goodnight. :) "

After sending my message, I sighed and closed my laptop.


	5. chapter 4 22

I quickly looked at Lapis and went out of our room. I ran as fast my werewolf speed could and I bought a two sodas in the cafeteria and ran back to our room.

I went in and saw that she was looking at memes. I chuckled at her and she looked at me. A blush formed in her face.

"You didn't see anything! Stop laughing at me." She exclaimed. She looked cute with her cheeks puffed and creased eyebrows.

I stopped laughing and threw the soda to her direction. She caught it with one hand and opened it using her sharp nails.

"Don't you need to cut those nails of yours? They seem.. Dangerous." I said while narrowing my eyes at it.

She took a sip of her soda and told me, "I already tried, they grow too fast for my liking so I just clip them every once in a while. It's a miracle they don't overgrow." She said, gulping down the rest of her soda.

I gave a 'fair enough' face and sat on my bed. I placed my soda on our mini fridge. We have a mini fridge, the school wanted us to be very comfortable before school starts. I started to get drowsy and I laid down my bed. I yawned and closed my lamp, the other side of the room had the other opened lamp, making half the room illuminated.

"Night Lapis, sweet dreams." I mumbled and closed my eyes. Darkness engulfing me as I fell asleep.

 ** _~Dream~_**

 _I was walking through a dark alley, what was I doing here? I have no clue._

 _I just feel... Drawn to it._

 _I put up my defence so I could be prepared for what was happening. The sound of cars zooming into the evening as people who work at night came bustling and about._

 _I tried picking up a scent, or tried to hear something out of the ordinary but there was nothing._

 _My head suddenly perks up to a scent, a scent of blood. My eyes dilated as my wolf peered around, looking through my eyes._

 _A gasp escapes my throat as I throw my body against another one that sat limp on the cold, concrete floor._

 _Tears brimmed my eyes, as I saw Lapis, my friend lying limp at the corner. I couldn't lose her, she's one of the many people who made me see that the world was not such a bad place._

 _As my lip quivered, a whimper escaped my mouth as I pulled her broken and bloodied body to me._

 _My wolf was thrashing around my head, whimpering and growling, wanting to lash out at the person who did this to Lapis._

 _Her cheek getting wet from the tears dripping from my face. My wolf howled in pain as Lapis' last breath left her body._

 _I screamed in agony._

 ** _~End~_**

I jolted awake, cold sweat covering my body as I frantically looked around the room. Seeing Lapis' body made me calm down, heaving a sigh as I sat right up. Wiping off the sweat off my brow, I went to our minifridge and took the soda that I bought yesterday.

I gulped all of it in an instant and threw it in the trash bin.

I sighed and went for my phone that was on my nightstand. I started to distract myself by playing my phone but the disturbing images from my dream-

No, I meant Nightmare...

It keeps me awake until morning and I feel so dizzy and tired from the fatigue.

I heard yawning from my left amd saw Lapis stretching her arms.

"Hey, why are you up so early..." She said while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

I didn't want to tell her about the nightmare, she'll get worked up about it.

"It's nothing, just woke up from a nightmare that's all..."

I said, letting my head plop on the soft pillow.

I could feel her eyes watching me, waiting if I would say something more.

"Must've been a really bad dream if you didn't get to sleep." She said, her voice low.

"I told you, I'll be fine. Don't die of worry just because of me. It's only a bad dream Lapis." I said while rubbing my forehead.

She just looked at me a little longer and she looked away.

"I'm gonna get ready, if you want we could go out, talk maybe?" She said. It was still dark out so maybe it wouldn't hurt Lapis.

I nodded and she turned away from me and went to the bathroom. As I hear the water running, I changed out of my clothes and wore a dark green sweatshirt and black short shorts.

I realized that some of my pants were with Jasper and I haven't taken them from her, me being too caught up with my other friend.

I brushed my hair as it was always styled and I added some gel/wax to keep them in that shape.

When I was finally done with my hair, Lapis came out of the bathroom, steam coming out with her.

She blushed slightly at the sight of me and coughed.

"Uh, I'm gonna need you to turn around. I'm kinda not comfortable changing with someone looking at me."

I was pulled out of my daze and I immediately turned around, blood rushing to my face.

After some time, I heard Lapis coughing an 'ehem' and that made me turn around. She looked good.

I was kinda shocked to see Lapis with tan skin, instead of the usual pale-ish pasty skin. It looked good on her.

She wore a shirt that had its sleeves torn off and the hem of her shirt was torn off too. It made her kinda looking rugged. She also wore dark blue leggings and red vans.

She blushed when she looked at me. What's with her and blushing?

"So, ready to go?" She asked while getting her shoulder bag.

I nodded and we took off, I was adjusting my glasses. I didn't need to wear one since I'm a werewolf so I just bought one without the the thing that makes people see better.

We walked through the hallways side-by-side in silence. I was thinking about why I dreamt something like that when I felt electricity coursing through my hand.

I looked down and saw Lapis' index finger touching mine. I saw her tensing up, just realizing that our hands were almost touching.

She tried pulling away and she mumbled a sorry.

I tried my best not to smile.

"Its okay, I didn't mind at all.." I said, whispering the last part.

Her head snapped up and looked at me. I blushed and she chuckled. I laughed with her as soon as the blush subsided and we were a laughing mess in the hallways.

I brushed a fake tear from my eye and we noticed that we were already outside. I came near the double doors that were open and felt the cool breeze.

It was never too hot in our side of the country.

I walked ahead and Lapis followed. She tried speedwalking to catch up to me and she did.

Our fingers once again brushed and I feel the sensational jolt. It was starting to feel less painful and more... Pleasing.

It calmed my wolf, maybe knowing that my friend was safe made her feel reassured.

As we went near the shops in the vicinity, I could hear ny stomach growling.

"Maybe we need to eat hm? You're looking quite hungry there Peri." She laughed.

I breathed out a puff of air and we went near the local grocery store, it was open 24/7 so nothing we have to worry about.

We went in, as the bell dinged to signal a customer, not once did the cash register glance at us. We neared the end of the store, looking for chips and other kind of food.

We were stopped in our tracks as we heard a faint moan.

Lapis and I looked at each other sith confusion and awkwardness and tried to get near where the sound came from.

We saw a large back covering a body of a woman.

I gasped as the body seemed too familiar.

"What the actual FVCK Jasper?! What are you guys doing here?" I asked her. Why the hell was she snogging some woman in a freaking convenience store?!

She seemed very nervous. I could smell hed arousal in the air along with the other girl.

"Uhh, Peridot I can explain, you see um.." She looked around except for my eyes.

"Explain what?! That you were snogging a girl in the back of a freaking convenience store!?" I screamed at her face. I was mad. So this was why I haven't seen at all yesterday and the other day.

I was mad, my bestfriend dumping me for a bed buddy?!

Her eyes narrowed. She growled in my face.

I was dumbfounded.

How dare she?!

I growl back, snarling at her. Showing her my sharp canines, my eyes glowing silver.

My wolf won't let anyone disobey us. Even if that anyone is my bestfriend.

Jasper's wolf fought, being a beta's daughter was giving her power. But I was far more powerful than her.

"Don't try me Jasper, my wolf knows that we are friends that's why it's not tearing you apart this instant!" I growled again, this time more menacing..

Lapis was watching us from a safe distance, her eyes wide from what she's seeing.

Jasper's wolf backed out and she craned her neck, showing that she submitted to our power.

My wolf puffed out her chest in pride.

"Now, kindly explain why you were with her?" I asked, pointing at the woman.

Jasper sighed. "Peri, this is my mate. Bismuth." She said, referring to the other woman. She was also large like Jasper.

The only question in my mind was: HOW

How the fvck is her mate a female. I know that I listened to Garnet's story but it was still confusing to me.

My face was shocked, but it broke into a grin. I was happy for her.

I didn't care if it was a female or not, I was happy my friend found her mate. How they would make pups was stull zooming in my mind but I didn't care.

As long as she's happy, I'm

happy too.

I was kinda thankful that Bismuth came, even if I loathed her just minutes ago.

Now Jasper wouldn't go and flirt with people around her.

A sigh escaped my lips as Lapos and I bid our goodbye's and payed for our things.

We never said a word about what happened 'till we were inside our dorm room.

I closed the door and and placed all the food in the right places, chips going to the cupboards, drinks going to the mini fridge.

I sigh and went to sit on my bed. I changed out of my clothes into a more comfortable one and laid down my bed.

I was feeling groggy and I wanted to sleep.. BAD.

I never bothered to cover my body with a blacket because I was too warm. I said goodnight to Lapis even if it was like 2pm in the afternoon and I blacked out .


	6. chapter 5

Lapis' Pov...

It was starting, I felt it. When I woke up, the sounds of people outside our dorms were too loud.

Indicating that school was starting soon.

I looked at Peridot, she was sound asleep. Her eyebrows creasing everytime she heard something from outside.

She finally woke up with a groan, sitting upright with her hair covering her eyes.

At first, I thought her hair was strange, being too spiky and triangulary.

But come to think of it, it suits her.

She began rubbing her eyes, stretching and giving her final yawn for the day.

"Hey..." She mumbled.

"Hi... Morning sleepy head." I whispered back with a smile.

She gave a weak smile and brushed her hair with her fingers.

I felt tingles, a knot forming in the pit of my stomach.

I looked away from her, maybe spending too much time with her made me feel like this.

As we got ready for the day, I couldn't help but feel something... I couldn't point a finger on it, it's like on the tip of my tongue.

I shrugged the thought away as I finished bathing.

We were going to the Dean's office so that we would know where and which classes we were going to take.

"Hey Peri, my birthday's coming up. What'cha got for me." I grinned at her.

Her face paled.

"Wait, it's almost your birthday? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" She grumbled.

I chuckled, she's so cute.

"I'm just kidding. You don't have to get me anything. Just a day with you is fine for me." I said, smiling softly.

My birthday was on June 18th. I wonder when Peridot's birthday is.

I decided not to ask her. We went through the hallways into a dimly lit room.

"Come in." A loud commanding voice bellowed.

Power was felt through his voice and we surged forward. As if our bodies were made to obey his wishes.

As we opened the door to enter the room, we saw a tall man standing infront of a huge window.

His back was facing us. I couldn't smell his scent because it was masked so we didn't know what kind of being we were speaking with. All we know is that he has horns protruding from his head.

"Hello, Future Heiress and Luna, I see that you've made yourself quite comfortable around these parts. May I ask the things that you need?" His voice was low.

"Sir, we are deeply sorry for wasting your time. We just simply need to know what classes we needed to take and I also would like to ask a favor from you." Peridot said with a straight face.

Her voice didn't even waver.

"Ahh, the schedules. I wonder why that damn secretary haven't given them to you. No worries, I'll handle them shortly. Now, what is this... 'favor' that you were asking for?" His head turned, giving us a good view of the side of his face.

He had scales. Sharp bottom teeth. And snake like eyes.

He could be anything. I still couldn't smell him though.

Peridot coughed and it made me look at her. She gave me a look that meant that this conversation was private.

I rolled my eyes and went out of the room. I closed the door behind me and I leaned on the door frame. I sighed, looking around the place.

There weren't many students in the area. Some were causing mischief, other than that, there was nothing to be worried about.

I saw a guy with glasses and curly hair. As I looked closer, they weren't hair, they were snakes.

My eyes widened. He noticed my gaze and he went to my direction.

"Greetings, I am Ronaldo, son of Medusa. And you are?" He said as he took my hand and kissed the back of it.

I tried my best not to looked grossed out by it.

"Lapis, and that is all the information that you need to know." I looked at him with a pokerface.

He seems like a type of guy that would be a geek.

"Rude much? This is so going to my blog." He sauntered off, typing away on his phone. Probably blogging about me.

Tsk, such a baby.

I was still leaning in the door frame, I hear the knob being turned and I stood straight.

"Hey, how did the talk go?" I asked, tilting my head.

I still wanna know what they talked about, what's so special about it?

"It went great. The Dean told me I could borrow some things that I need for my project." She said, fixing her clothes.

I nodded, if she didn't want to tell me what it is then, I won't bother her.

I wanted to meet my beloved so badly when I first came here. Now, I think he can wait.

I was looking at Peri the whole time I thought of that.

Maybe meeting a wolf wasn't so bad. I didn't know the history of our ancestors and what made us go crazy about each other. But I hope it wasn't all that bad.

"So, how bout we go to the secretary to get our schedules, then we could eat somewhere? Sounds good?"

Peri asked, looking straight ahead.

"Sure, let's go." I smiled while saying that.

Being with Peridot made my stomach turn. I know we just met but, I feel some kind of connection with her.

I just have enought time 'till my birthday, I can't have my beloved and Peridot fighting.

I'm sure that Peridot has a mate and the guy won't let me be near her if he sees me as a threat to his and Peridot's relationship.

We were walking down the concrete road towards the Big Donut, a place where they sell donuts.

Obviously.

We went in and the bell went ding as we opened the door.

Two people stood behind the cashier, they seem to be... Flirting?

"Um, hey uh. We would like to order some donuts?" I said, it was more like a question. I was hesitating to whether order or just awkwardly walk towards the exit.

The female noticed us and jumps away from the guy, she comes near us and takes our order.

"Sorry 'bout that, he tends to do that and I just try to resist. He's such a butt." She says while collecting our money and giving us our change.

"It's no big deal, just don't try to do it when your working okay? Its making people uncomfortable." Peridot said as she looked around, noticing a few people looking at us with creased eyebrows. Some have relaxed and starting eating again.

"Oh okay, sorry again. Uh, Here's your donuts and coffee. Have a nice day." She said hurriedly and handed us our food.

She glared at the guy and tugged his ears with loop

holes towards the 'employees only' room.

"That was... Weird." I said while walking towards the road.

I was looking straight ahead, not lookin where I was going. I was too caught up with thinking of who my beloved was. I couldn't help it, I was excited to meet him.

Maybe too excited...

I heard a car tire screeching, it was like time slowed down. I didn't know what was happening, all I know is that I'm being thrown to the ground.

A feral growl was heard beside me. Peridot standing up, eyes black, claws out and her canines elongated.

Oh no.

She hurried over to the driver's side of the car and ripped the car door open.

She snarled and yanked the driver out of the car.

"What the?! Put me down right now! Don't you know who I am?!" The driver yelled.

"Yeah, you're a fvcking insensitive prick who almost got someone killed!" Peridot growled. She hoisted him up, how she did that, no one knew.

The guy was trembling in fear, its like his life flashed before his eyes.

"Wait, Peri stop!" I shouted, I stood up and ran towards Peri. She was so tense. She had a vein showing on her temple.

I touched her arm and I felt the jolt again. I tried to move my arm but I engulfed her in a hug.

"You need to stop... This isn't you.." I whispered in her ear.

I hear her whine softly, she put the guy down, shoving him towards his expensive car.

"Do that again and I'll tear you to pieces, GOT THAT?!" She yelled at his face.

The guy nodded and hurriedly turned the engine on, he was looking at Peridot once in a while and looks away faster than a bullet.

Peri growled at him and he yelped, stomping hard on the gas pedal and driving away from us.

She glanced at me, her eyes returning back to their beautiful green.

She smiled at me softly, before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and fainted.

"Peridot!" I shouted and was by her side in a second.

Oh no, what am I going to do...


	7. Chapter 6

It was dark.

I could feel myself being lifted, but I didn't know who it was. I feel heavy.

I tried opening my eyes but they won't. My body has shut down and I don't know why.

I could see a wolf, my wolf to be exact. She was sitting down, looking at me. I come near her and she nuzzles her head under my arm.

I stroke her fur, looking at her eyes. She was even more beautiful now that I've seen her in person- or in wolf rather haha.

I could hear noises, someone whining and hospital smell.

What am I doing in a hospital? I can't be cured in a hospital.

Lapis knows that, were not humans.

Lapis.. I wonder what she's doing... She's beautiful too..

I can't think like that, I shake my head internally. I have a mate that's waiting for me..

If I fall for someone, I'd just get hurt... Lapis would be hurt too, assuming that she likes me that way. She also has a beloved and I can't keep her away from him...

I have a mate and responsibilities.. I wish there was some other way..

A bright light surrounds me.. And next thing I know...

I woke up.

"Peridot?" A voice next to me says.

My throat hurts, like I haven't drank anything for the past few days.

Lapis hands me a glass of water and I gulped it down immediately. I wipe my mouth with my hand.

"Lapis, Where are we? Are we on human territory? You know I can't be cured by human medications." I said, frowning..

"No, we aren't. We're at the academy's private Hospital.

I saw that friend of yours, Jasper was it? With her mate. I asked her to carry you all the way here." She said, looking down at her lap.

I smiled at her.

"Thanks, if it weren't for you, I'd surely be roadkill." She smiled at that. We laughed together.

"So, feeling better now? The doctor told me that I should call him ones you wake up." She said, standing up to leave.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. A little dizzy, but other than that I'm fine." I said.

She smiled and left to call the doctor. I think there were many kinds of doctors here in this hospital. Since we are different species, the founder wanted all of us to have our own doctors that are same with our kind.

Moments later, Lapis returned with a man following her in a white coat.

"So Peri. I assume that you are fine after what happened?" He said, looking at me.

I nodded, my head slightly spinning from the act.

"The way your wolf acted, I'd say that it doesn't like the way others treat your friends, it got protective all of a sudden and took over.

What I don't understand is why would it do that for a person you just met. I am referring to miss Lazuli over here." He says, pointing his thumb in Lapis' direction.

I shrugged, "Maybe I'm just really protective of my friends." I stated.

He looked at me then to Lapis, then back to me.

He smiled, his smile was unsettling, it was like he knows something.

"Well, you are free to go Miss Greene, just make sure your wolf won't go haywire next time." He says, grinning at us.

My eyebrows creased, my wolf growling at him.

"Okay..?" I left the room with Lapis on tow.

"So, are you sure that you feel fine? I can get you anything you need. Just tell me and I'll get it for you." Lapis told me, obvious worry in her voice.

"I told you, I'm fine. This is just like last time. Don't worry." I said while smiling at her. She murmured an 'okay' before we left for our room.

As we entered, I saw my laptop was still there, except that it was plugged in the charger.

"I plugged it in, I saw that you dad messaged you. I didn't want the laptop to shut down so I charged it for you." She said, plopping down the soft mattress.

"Thanks, anyways, sorry about earlier, we didn't get to eat the donuts..." I said, feeling sorry.

I shoved her earlier and the donuts fell to the floor.

"Psh nahh, its fine. We could just go out again." She says smiling.

I opened my laptop and saw my Dad's message.

4:53pm

EzekielGreene: "Peridot? What happened to you? I got a call from the academy saying that you blacked out. Good thing that Jasper was there. Message me back by the time you read this"

I rolled my eyes at the message, Dad is very protective of me sometimes.

Me being the only daughter and Heiress made him that way.

5:18pm

PeridotGreene: " I'm fine dad. And yeah, good thing Jasper was there. Don't worry, the doctor said that my wolf just went haywire over something. I'll be fine. Love you guys."

After sending, I shut the computer down and sighed.

I looked at the calendar. Only a few days till my birthday, and Lapis' too. I kinda like her, but she'll meet her beloved soon, so I won't be too clingy with her.

Only a day left till I meet my mate, how great.

I wish he wasn't like those mates that reject you the second he meets you.

That'll hurt. Bad.

But I want to feel loved, not like the family/friend type of love, but the love that makes you smile everyday just because you see them. I want someone that could possible help me get through life.

I was day dreaming, I didn't notice someone's snapping their fingeres in front of me.

"Huh? Oh uh I mean, hey what's up?" I spoke like I was eating the words I was saying.

"You were staring at the wall for a while and I thought you got brain-dead" Lapis said, chuckling to herself.

I raised one of ny eyebrows and she stopped laughing.

"So uh, what do you plan on doing when you see your mate?" She suddenly says.

I was shocked. All this time, I was wishing that my mate was good and I didn't even know what I'm going to say to the person.

"I dunno, it still feels weird but I guess I'll find out what I'll do when I meet him I guess." I said, shrugging.

She looked sad, nodding her head and laying down her bed.

I was confused, why was she asking this all of a sudden.

Then I remembered, her birthday was tomorrow, June 18th.

I face-palmed.

I gotta buy her a gift. Something she could remember me by the time she moves in with her beloved.

When we have mates in the school, the Dean requires us go switch room mates so that the mates/beloved would be together..

Unless you are a werewolf or a vampire, no switching and you and your lover stay in different rooms.

"Hey uhh, I gotta go somewhere. No need to come with me, just stay there okay?"I said, getting my wallet and going out the door.

I know what I have to get for her. It was so easy to find out.

I just hope that she would like it...

I couldn't help but feel.. Sad that Lapis could possibly leaving me so soon, it was fun with her around.

The exact thought of Lapis with a male made my blood boil.

I don't want others stealing my friend.

I guess I'll just have to resist the feeling to rip the guy's throat out for taking Lapis.

If I do that then Lapis will hate me for killing the one she could possibly be with forever.

And I can't have her mad at me for such a long time...

I just have to accept that Lapis would be away from me for such a long period of time.

As I went to human territory, my senses sharpened, you never know what would happen to you in the human territory.

As I bounded up the Jewelry shop, an old woman was selling some roses of different colors.

I bought a single blue rose and payed the woman.

I smiled at her and left a tip. I went to the Jewelry shop next to order something made.

"Excuse me, do you guys make some custom made necklaces here?" I asked a man wearing some kind of an apron.

"Yes we do miss, but that would take you like uh, hundred dollars for that." He looked worried, like telling me not to spend money on such expensive jewelry.

"Nah, its fine, here. I need you to make a tear drop shaped Lapis Lazuli necklace. Please make it extra special. I'd give you a tip if you'd make it shiny and special." I said while giving him a look that said 'PLEEAASSE'.

The man chuckled and agreed. He said it'll take a few hours to make, so he thinks he'll be finished by 8pm or so.

I nodded and gave him the first half of the money and went back to our dorm.

I sneaked around possible thugs and robbers so I wpuld be able to pay the guy when I returned later.

When I went inside our room, Lapis was in the bathroom. Maybe bathing.

Okay...

So far so good.


	8. Chapter 7

Lapis' Pov

When Peri left, I decided to take a bath to take my mind off of things...

While bathing, I thought of the fact that I might be leaving this room. If my beloved was also attending the school.

I smiled at the thought of me not leaving yet, but I suddenly frowned.

What if Peridot's mate is in this academy too? All hope is almost lost.

I heard the door outside open, meaning that Peridot came back already or there's someone sneaking in.

I wrap my body in a towel and opened the door slowly, peeking out of the small opening.

I saw someone bending over to get something out of the cabinet, someone with blonde hair. Okay it confirmed that it is Peridot.

"Hey, what are you doing back there?" I said, closing the door behind me.

I heard her yelp and stumble.

She almost dropped something from her hands, but she quickly hid it in the drawer.

"Hey! Uh, I wasn't doing anything. Just looking for some things ehehehe umm." She said, sweat dropping. She was looking everywhere but me.

"Okay, but I would like you to turn around again please, I need to put on my clothes first." I said, smirking.

Her face became red and she turned around instantly, her hands fidgeting.

I bursted out laughing and tried to change my clothes.

I could hear her growl in annoyance as she taps her foot repeatedly at the floor.

"Okay okay, I'm almost finished, no need to get you panties in a twist." I tried to cover up my laughter.

She just yelped again and clenched her fists.

"I'm done, you can turn around now, tsk tsk. So impatient." I said, shaking my head.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Aww, is wittle Pewi mad at me?" I cooed. Like a mother talking to her baby.

"Gyah! Stay away from me woman!" She said, climbing up her bed and pointing her pillow at me.

As if that'll do anything hahaha. I could easily tear it to pieces.

I laughed, snorting in the process. I covered half of my face, blushing of out of embaressment.

Peridot laughed at me and clutched her stomach.

I frowned, her laughing at me made me more embarassed.

She stopped laughing when she saw my face.

"Hey, don't be embarassed, I didn't mean to laugh that hard you know." She said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I can't help but feel embarassed though." I said, lowering my head.

Her hand cupped my cheek and that made me look at her.

"Well, if it makes you feel better... It was pretty darn cute." She looked at me in the eyes and smiled at me.

That same feeling of tingles in my heart, made it beat, very very slowly.

I was shocked to feel my heart beat, mostly because I believed that vampires don't have heartbeats.

But here it is, beating and pumping blood all around my body.

My cheeks flushed a bright red. Blushing, not from embarassment this time.

Glancing down, I looked at her smiling lips, feeling entranced by it.

I looked at her eyes, they were still staring at me.

Emerald green eyes, they seem to sparkle everytime I see them.

We were still sitting down on my bed. My hand gripping the sheets. My other free hand went to touch her hand that was cupping my cheek, pressing it towards my face in a caressing way.

I leaned on the touch, closing my eyes and feeling the comfort that made my body sway just a little bit.

The electricity coursing through our touching skin, making me feel alive.

A satisfied sigh escaped my mouth, feeling Peridot's warm breath in front of me.

"You know, I wish we could spend our time like this the rest of the night... That way, I'll be ready when you meet your beloved tomorrow..." She whispered, eyes drooping as they stared me down.

I sighed, my eyes dropping back to her lips, feeling her warm breath made my cheeks warm up again.

My other hand gripped the sheets tighter until my knuckles were white.

I can't help but feel happy at this moment..

I was inching closer to her face as my hand gripped hers. She was leaning in too...

Our breaths were mixing as we were only centimeters apart... My breath hitched.

This was it, our first and final intimate moment together...

When our lips brushed, she stopped. She pulled back slowly...

"I-I can't..." She whispered, dropping her hand.. I sucked in a large amount of air and turned away from her...

I chuckled darkly, "Heh, I knew you wouldn't. I just hoped you did. You're to loyal..." I whispered the last part.

"Listen Lapis, don't think of it as a bad thing okay? I like you and all... But if it weren't for me having a mate... I'd be with you... But I can't have the thought of being with my mate, yet here I am kissing you..." She said, her face turning into a frown.

I just nodded and went to laid down my bed...

The back of my eyes stinging, but I won't let the tears fall.

I'm not that weak.

I just hope that she still likes me after I meet my beloved tomorrow. And the next day she'll meet her mate, how convinient.

Is it a coincidence that our birthdays were next to each other? I hope not.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Please, don't hate me for being loyal to my mate, I like you, I really do... And even if I meet my mate I would still like you." She said, touching my knee.

I just held her hand, even though it hurts me. I could still feel the tingles. I just have to rest so that I could face whatever's gonna happen tomorrow...

She sighed and went to the door.

"Look, I have some thing to get, so, if you feel sleepy... Don't wait for me okay? See ya." She said, closing the door behind her. I stared at the place she was standing on a few seconds ago.

I wish she was just my beloved instead..

It might be weird, having two women become beloveds or mates...

How would the other get pregnant with their child? Maybe the werewolves have answers for these kinds of questions...

Whoever my beloved was, I have to accept them, even if it hurts to leave my friend behind.

I turned to face the wall, closing my eyes again to prepare myself to sleep.

It had been almost 20 minutes or so since Peridot left. I wonder what she was doing outside at this time.

She might get hurt.

A sigh escaped my lips as I fell slowly into sleep, hearing the opening and closing of our door and then it was black.


End file.
